Again with the feeling
by Arianna18IT
Summary: Meredith woke up with a strange feeling...what is going to happen?


**_Hi everyone, this is my first try at writing a fanfiction so don't expect a work like "The Divine Comedy" or whatever. I want to make clear that english is NOT my first language so forgive me for any mistake._ I hope you'll like this story. Just one last thing if you find some mistakes you can tell me so I'll correct it/them. **

It was a rainy monday and Meredith woke up with a strange feeling, the same she had the day of the bomb explosion.

She shook it off without worrying too much and then she started getting ready for work. When she came to the kitchen she saw her three children with their aunt Maggie.

 _"Good morning guys!"_ Meredith said.

 _"Hi mama"_ the kids said in unison.

 _"Hi Mer" Maggie said with a smile._

 _"I'm going to the hospital, can you drive the kids to their schools please, Maggie?"_ Meredith said in a hurry

 _"Sure" Maggie answered_

In the moment Meredith stept into the hospital, she realised that it was calm and nearly isolated so she went to the attending lounge to get ready for work. Unluckly the bad feeling was still there but Meredith didn't know what things this day will bring to her yet.

During lunch she spoke with her collegues like Alex, Amelia, Jackson, Bailey and everyone else. At that time Meredith totally forgot about the feeling untile she got paged at the ambulance bay from some unknown person, and right here she rembembered about the strange feeling.

" _Did someone page me here?"_ She asked to nobody in particular but since she hasn't recieved any response she started to return in the hospital until someone grabed her forcefully and covered her mounth with something wet that made her pass out.

 _"Finally I have the possibility to get my revenge!_ _Nobody will find you doctor"_ Said the kidnapper.

Meredith obviously didn't respond because she was unconscious. The man brought Meredith in his car and drove off and nobody knew that Dr Grey was kidnapped and being held hostage.

 _In the mean time at the hospital_

 _"Someone page Dr.Grey again" Said a very angry Bailey at the nurses._

" _Where the hell is she? She better be coming right now with a wonderful excuse!" Bailey exclaimed again._

But she never came and Bailey became worried over her chief of general surgery so she asked around the hospital if someone had seen her: receiving a negative answer each time.

By this time she catch a lot of attention and worry especially from Alex, Maggie, Amelia and Richard so she went in her office with them to whatch every video of the cameras around the hospital.

Finally the saw her and what happened to her but they didn't recognised the attacker.

 _"Oh my God_ " " _Oh no Mer" those were the words that were repetivelly said._ Until Richard screamed " _Call the police now"_

In the attacker's house

Meredith woke up in a dark room and she realised that she was tied up in a chair with some adesive tape on her mouth so she started screaming as best as she could until the door behind her opened and a dark figure entered.

 _"Finally you woke up doctor"_ Said the man with some anger uncovering her mouth allowing her to speak.

 _"Who the hell are you?"_ Meredith asked in her sassy voice

" _What do you mean by saying who the hell are you to me, don't you remember me?"_ Her attacker questioned with a sense of sarcasm.

" _Tell me who you are and what do you want from me!"_ Meredith exclaimed

" _I'm Michael Johnson._ _You killed my precious little son, he was all I had after my wife died and you took him from me. You're gonna pay for that, you know this right?!" He shouted_

 _"I did everything I could, believe me but he was too far gone, I'm so sorry"_ Meredith replied with some sadness and fear in her voice

" _Shut up doctor" Michael screamed before slapping Meredith across the face and finally he covered her mouth with the scotch tape again._

Meredith whimpered and then she closed her eyes imaginating Derek telling her " _It's going to be okay, Mer. Just remember that I'll always love you."_

In the hospital

 _"My team and I will do everything we could to find and save your friend and colleague, don't worry" Said the police officer_

 _"Thank you officer"_ Bailey and the other said in unison

 _* three days later*_

In spite of what the police officer said, they haven't found Meredith yet. Everybody decided that it wasn't a good idea telling the kids that their mother was kidnapped so they told them she was in another city for an interview because they didn't want to scare them.

Michael's house

Meredith was extremely tired and sick because during these three days Michael beated her up and she couldn't eat or drink. All she did was praying that someone would save her quickly.

 _"Stop it please, let me go!"_ Meredith whispered after a while, but Michael didn't care about her so continued to beat her up. But he didn't know that outside his house there was the police with Meredith's friends.

Outside Michael's house

 _"C'mon guys, I think we found them, let's go inside!"_ An officer said and after that everyone entered the house. They went to Michael's room and they were all shocked for the view in front of them: a very slim and beaten Meredith passed out on the floor and Michael trying to escape the room but luckily the police took him and brought him outside. In the same time Bailey and the others took Mer to the hospital.

In the hospital

Meredith was brought to the OR immediately and after hours and hours of waiting the doctors saved her, and they waited until she would wake up.

The next day

All that Meredith could feel was pain so she tried to open her eyes and after some tentatives she did it and she saw all of her friends smiling at her and one by one hugged her thanking her for not dying. 

Epilogue

After three day Meredith was discharged from the hospital and she went home to her children while her attacker was in prison. Meredith was happy to be alive and before she went to sleep she whispered " _Thank you Derek, I'll always love you too"_

 _ **Ok, I'm not so proud of this story, so I apologise...**_

 _ **Maybe it's better if I introduce myself to you:**_

 ** _my name is Arianna, I'm 18 years old and I'm from Italy (Rome), so obviously English is not my first language (maybe it was better if I have written this story in Italian ahahah) forgive me for any mistakes...I know this story is short but I'm on holiday in Sardinia (you should come once here, it's beautiful) and I don't have a lot of time for writing because I'm always with my friends at the beach. I hope that you will like this story just a little...Hope you're having a good day :) bye!_**

 **Arianna**


End file.
